The End of Days: The Beginning
by Reign Of Sorrow
Summary: As Earth is endangered by weather and plagues mentioned at the end of days, it is up to Gohan to save the Earth. Vegeta reveals his intelligent side and Gohan goes to Other World to seek out help. Little does he know what beholds him. Rated M for violence, language, and some romance. :P


**The following is a non-profit fan-based story: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Anamation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

A storm raged with fury in the mountainous in the Eastern Mountain District. The howling wind seemed to rock the Son House violently. A boy of what appeared as fourteen stood outside. His golden hair resembled the rhythm of the wind. A serious look took the usual playful, happy, energetic teen's facial expression. As the humans could not tell what was going on he could definitely sense the massive disturbance of the natural weather patterns of the Earth.

"Gohan," Chi-chi called for him, "What are you doing it's dangerous out there!"

Gohan remained in the position he was. "Mom stay inside and keep Goten safe."

After years of being married to Son Goku, Chi-Chi didn't question her son. Gohan had taken it upon himself to become the sole protector of Earth, for he inherited the responsibility from his father after all. At first there was much protest from herself, but Gohan finally had enough of her protest and told her that he would continue training regardless for now it was up to him since his father died in the Cell Games.

* * *

-flashback-

Gohan sat across from his mother once more bringing up the subject of being Earth's sole protector, "Mom, I have to keep training! I cannot sit and do nothing while crime continues and threats gather! The Earth needs me."

Chi-Chi looked up from sowing together an outfit for Goten, her eyes filled with fury; "We have been over this Gohan! I will not have my son grow to be a delinquent! You are to become a scholar and get a good job! You're not going to become like your father and that demon Piccolo."

Gohan stood up and slammed his hands on the table finally not taking his mother's opposition any longer, "Piccolo is not a Demon he is my mentor and has been there for me since the beginning! I am going to keep training. Dad entrusted me with this duty and I promised him that I would protect the Earth. Sitting back and trying to have a normal life..." Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan despite his mother's whishes of him never to do that in front of her, "I am half-Saiyan! Son of the greatest protector of this Earth that has been known to history! I am not normal and will never be. I have to honor my father's dying wish. I will protect this Earth with or without your approval because just like Dad I keep my promises and I'll be damned if I let your selfish desires get into my way!"

Chi-chi jumped out of her chair and backed up against the fridge, trembling from Gohan's sudden outburst. She was not used to be opposed. Gohan had ever opposed her this strongly, except for the time before they went to Namek. She knew that she had lost in this argument like she had back then.

Gohan reverted to his normal form, but his expression was not of the cheery, upbeat, optimistic twelve year-old he usually was; he wore the same expression he had during the Cell Games which pierced his mother's demeanor. "You've restricted me for far too long. I will not take it anymore. I am the son of Son Goku, Earth's Sole Protector. This is my decision that I have made and since you are my parent you should not try to get in the way of my choice, but try to understand it and support me. I understand that you want to protect me, but let's be honest, I am not your little boy any more."

The words of her twelve year-old son hit home. Finally she found her voice. "You're right..."

Gohan walked over to his mother who was on the brink of tears. He bent down and embraced her. "I promise that I will continue to study, but I have an obligation to fulfill and I have to be ready for anything that might try to cause harm to the Earth."

Chi-Chi broke down into tears sobbing in Gohan's chest. He had no idea just how much he reminded her of Goku, "Just don't leave me like he did...promise me that."

"I promise mom I'm not going anywhere." Gohan smiled, "Dad told me to look out for you and besides Goten needs his big brother."

* * *

Gohan let out a cry transforming into his second stage of the Super Saiyan. There was something very wrong and he had to be prepared for anything. He didn't sense any evil energy which was something that was puzzeling. Why would the Earth's energy be distorted and off balance if there wasn't any evil being or negative energy causing it? Could it be that the polar points were shifting? That would explain some of the bizzar weather. He looked back at his home, feeling his little brother's and mother's fright of the severely chaotic weather that was shaking their home.

The weather had grown worse over the period of time Goku had died and Cell had been defeated. There was hail and snow in the tropical areas, hurricanes of massive sizes inflicting catastrophic damages along any unfortunate cities that were near the coastal lines, massive rainfall in the desert areas, droughts in the jungle areas which was causing the trees to dry up and wildfires to start destroying acres and acres of land. The outbreak of new viruses and famine spread across the land causing many people to die. It was as if the Earth was angry at it's inhabitants or the scenes of the Book of Revelations were starting to come to pass. Whatever the reason behind it all Gohan did not have a good feeling about it.

_Maybe Bulma would be researching this? Maybe she has found something on it, _Gohan thought placing a Ki barrier over his home to protect it from the diabolical storm that raged like a violent oozaru throwing a temper tantrum.

Gohan told his mother and little brother that he was heading over to Bulma's to try to see if she figured something out. As he exited the house he thought of using his newly learned instantaneous transmission technique that he had learned in the Room of Spirit and Time from his father to arrive at Bulma's, but he decided against it. He had done this once before and interrupted something that Vegeta and Bulma were doing which Vegeta nearly had his head over. He placed an energy barrier around himself to protect him from exposure to the elements and flew toward West City which Capsule Corporation was located in.

_If anyone has an answer to what's going on its Bulma. _Gohan thought approaching Capsule Corp.

The Capsule Corp president sat staring grimly at the computer screen. She had been working non-stop it seemed for over three years trying to make sense of the abnormal weather to only be left with nothing to show for progress. There weren't any consistent patterns, any abnormal energy spikes, nor any logical explanation for the increase of power behind the storms and climate changes. Yes, the polar points were shifting, but it was not a quick or sudden shift.

Bulma's shoulders slumped, her eyes were blood-shot, her skin was pale, her hair a mess. She was exhausted, even her husband, one of the most arrogant, harden, sheltered individual's she had ever met was quite concerned about her well-being and insisted that she stop working on it. Her own son, Trunks, even said he missed her and wishes she'd spend more time with him. The smartest person in the world had met an unresolvable problem and it consumed her every waking moment.

"Hey Bulma," A young scratchy voice called.

Bulma turned to see Gohan standing, in his Super Saiyan 2 form standing with the smile of Goku upon his face, "Gohan," Bulma exclaimed with as much enthusiasm she could muster, "It's been awhile how's it going? How's Chi-Chi and Goten doing?"

"They're doing alright," The boy responded, "But you look as if you haven't slept in days."

"Yeah," Bulma sighed suddenly bursting into tears.

Gohan immediately embraced her as he hated to see any woman cry, "What's wrong?'

"I can't solve it Gohan," Bulma sobbed,"I don't know what's wrong. I've spent three years on this and haven't made any discoveries."

Gohan's smile faded completely turning into a sorrowful frown. He hoped that Bulma could tell him something, anything! Though, even the smartest person alive couldn't find out why all of this was happening, "Rest. You need to sleep," Gohan said feeling that Bulma was beyond exhausted.

"I have to keep trying," Bulma protested, "I have to for the sake of everyone."

Gohan sensed Vegeta enter the lab. He could sense the agitation pulsing from the old Prince; "And what do you think you are doing comforting my woman brat?"

"Sorry," Gohan released Bulma turning to face Vegeta, "I came by to see if Bulma found out anything about the abnormal weather."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well head to the gravity look like you need to train more."

Gohan picked up that Vegeta needed to speak with him and that he would take the comforting of Bulma from here. He exited the lab and made his way to the gravity room. He never had seen Bulma look so defeated in all the time that he knew her. Usually Bulma had a flame in her eyes that was similar to his own mother's. How could someone like that become the exact opposite? Gohan was brought out of his thoughts by falling over a solid object, faceplanting on the ground brusing his jaw.

"Ow," Gohan said holding his jaw.

"Hey, watch where ya' goin'," A husky voice exclaimed.

Gohan looked over to see a four year-old lavender haired boy on his bottom with tears in his eyes, "Sorry Trunks. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, Gohan," The boy said standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check if your mom found anything out about the crazy weather going on," Gohan said dusting himself off.

"Oh," the toddler said looking away.

Gohan could see the pain in Trunks's eyes. It was the same pain he had felt when his father wasn't around to see him growing up. It was like a part of himself being torn to shreds and a need left unsatisfied creating an everlasting wound in his heart. "I understand what you're feeling."

Before Trunks could reply Vegeta's voice intervened, "I told you to meet me in the gravity room not lolly gagging around with my son. "

"I'm sorry," Gohan replied entering the gravity room without testing Vegeta's patience any longer.

The Prince entered the room and locked the door behind him. He hit a few buttons and the training bots arose. "Usually I would not talk to you, but as you can see my son and wife are an emotional wreck and the others annoy me far more than you do."

Gohan was about to say something, but the Prince held up his hand, "Let me continue. As we both know there is something far worse going on than just the shifting of the polar points and I actually have a feeling that the entire Earth is in danger. As we both know you are the strongest of all of us on this planet which automatically places you as the sole protector."

Vegeta was admitting that Gohan was the strongest? Gohan could not believe what he was hearing.

"Boy," Vegeta snarled, "Pay attention for I will not repeat myself."

Gohan nodded. He forced his other thoughts from his mind to focus on what Vegeta had to say.

"Here's what I figure you need to do. We have already asked the Eternal Dragon what was wrong and Shenron did not know what was causing the abnormalities. Back when I died against Frieza I heard of a place that may hold the answers we seek. It is known as the Planet of the Kia's."

"How do you suppose I go there? I'm not dead. My dad told me it was forbidden for those in the land of the living to go to Other World without permission," Gohan interjected.

"Permission from whom," Vegeta replied narrowing his eyes.

"An overlord of a quadrant. I don't know how to communicate telepathically yet." Gohan said looking down.

"Well, if it endangers the Earth, I could care less about permission," Vegeta spat." Sometimes you must do things that are against the rules in order to get what you need to survive."

_Vegeta cares about Earth? that's a shocker, _Gohan thought.

"Well how do you expect me to get there then," Gohan asked, "It's not like I can sense Ki of a dead person."

"That is where you are wrong," Vegeta said clasping his hands together smirking, "I did a bit of educating myself on that instant transmission technique."

"You doing research," Gohan let out a laugh, then felt his already brused jaw break from a force of Vegeta's strike.

"What the hell," Gohan shrieked in agony grabbing his injured jaw.

"Don't you dare mock me in my home brat! I will not tolerate your disrespect," Vegeta's aura spiked, his hair golden for a split second then it returned to normal,"I am not an idiot and have a lot more intelligence than you or anyone else knows of. Now, that technique can also be used to teleport where there is void of life. You can go wherever due to the fact that all things are made of energy. I for a fact have seen Other World with my own eyes and purposefully brought it back from my subconscious in knowing that I'd need it one day. I'm going to share this memory with you by placing it into your mind."

Gohan eyed the Saiyan Prince, highly pissed, his entire face was in pain. He stood with one eye open, sweating and shaking out of sheer rage. Vegeta must have done training far superior than his own to have been able to hit him before he saw it. Gohan had an inate ability to sense a move before it was made, but Vegeta's strike he couldn't even follow. This is where experience over power came into play. He would have to figure out how Vegeta did that. "How...did you do that?"

Vegeta smirked, "Plenty of research and experience. If you gain some respect I might even teach you."

Gohan felt humilated. Vegeta could probably derstroy him now. "I'm...sorry." Every word he said hurt.

"Now, enough wasting time. I entrust you to not mess up and find out what the hell is wrong," Vegeta moved in front of Gohan placing his hand on top of his head. Gohan dared not to move. He felt a strange ki emit from Vegeta's hand and suddenly Gohan blacked out. He awoke seconds later in a hallway of doors. He felt far lighter than usual and felt no pain. He had no idea where he was.

"You are in my mind," Vegeta's voice boomed like a rushing waterfall, "You are to go inside of the door exactly in front of you."

_In his mind? How is this possible! _"How the..."

"Stop asking questions and do as I tell you." Vegeta's voice boomed.

Gohan cringed at the intensity of Vegeta's voice. He did not stall and opened the door being pulled into a vortext. A blinding light englufed Gohan forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw orange clouds, strung out endlessly and a blue pathway that looked like a snake that streched for hundreds of miles. There was also a temple with red roofing and a gigantic symbol reading 'Check In Station'.

"This is Snake Way and the Clouds that separate Hell from the in-between, and further up is Heaven. The house is the Check In station where your soul is judged. Whatever you do avoid that building at all cost. You need to find that circus clown of a father of yours."

Gohan did not like Vegeta insulting his dead father, but he let it go, "How do you expect me to find him?"

"You should be able to detect his essence through a simple scan. Knowing him he will be training somewhere. You cannot by any means let your ki raise above 0."

Gohan felt himself being pulled out of the memory and out of Vegeta's mind. He found himself back in his own body and an exhausted Vegeta standing five feet away from him. Gohan then felt his forgotten pain of his broken jaw he dropped to his knees. "These aren't normal techniques..."

"No, they aren't. As you can see I am worn out. These techniques use a lot of your energy," The Prince replied still standing.

"So, when I find my father...what to do next?"

"Ask him about the place I told you. See what he might have heard. Even your buffoon of a father can be sharp on somethings and obtaining information is one of them."

"So," Gohan said ignoring the protest of his jaw, "When do I go?"

"As soon as possible. Now, go, it's going to be a long trip. As the next dimension time is faster there for those who aren't dead. You'll be aging quicker just like you did in the Room of Spirit and Time. I suggest you let the Harpy know and gather some of those accursed beans."

"Do you really have to insult my family," Gohan said gritting his teeth amplifying his pain bringing tears to his eyes.

Vegeta left the room laughing as a response to the teen. Which annoyed Gohan even more. One person that pissed him off more than anything was that arrogant prick. When he got back from this journey he would repay Vegeta with three times the pain he suffered.

A journey that Gohan would be forever changed from. The boy had no idea the challenges that he would endure throughout the voyage that had been bestowed upon him. The Sole Protector of Earth.

* * *

** I am attempting to try something new, we'll see how it goes. **


End file.
